


[逸鑫]甜牙齿

by 2104



Category: TF family
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[逸鑫]甜牙齿

敖子逸过来敲门的时候，丁程鑫正在收拾行李，第二天虽是下午的飞机，却是一早就要出门的。  
“他们在点外卖，你吃啥？”  
“还吃！”丁程鑫大惊失色，“不是刚吃完晚饭？”  
敖子逸看看手机，“已经两个小时啦，那几个一天要吃八顿的，你又不是不知道。”  
走廊斜对面是敖子逸的房间，喧嚣得很，丁程鑫不用仔细分辨，就能听出那屋里挤了不下六个人，想想就头痛。  
“亚轩儿还在吗？”他问。  
“刚走，他弟弟到睡觉的点了。”  
“你吃吗？晚茶。”  
敖子逸头歪着，靠在门框上，刘海挡住了眼睛，但看起来兴致不高的样子。  
“我刷过牙了，让他们自己点吧。”丁程鑫终于想明白了这事是哪里不对：敖子逸何时对吃有过这么深的执念，何况宵夜，“你怎么也跟着掺和？晚饭没吃饱？”  
“没啊，蛋糕我都没吃到。”  
说完跻拉着拖鞋，磨磨唧唧地回屋了，倒像是受了天大的委屈。

敖子逸第二次敲门是来送虾饺，从打开的门缝里递给他半透明的打包盒，不肯再近一步。  
“趁热吃。”  
他换了身衣服，说是换衣服也不过是黑T换成了另一件黑T，被水洗得有些旧了，先前没完全卸净的眼妆也无踪无影，身上带着酒店沐浴液的皂味。  
“我刷过牙了。”  
“吃完再刷嘛。”  
“你抢来的？”  
如他所料，敖子逸得意地笑起来，是生动的少年意气四个字。  
“少吃两口，饿不着他们。”  
丁程鑫左手接过饭盒，右手向他摊开。  
“什么？”  
“筷子。”  
“用手解决吧。”  
丁程鑫还在懵的时候，敖子逸已经用手拿起了个虾饺，一口吃掉，急速溜走了。

事不过三。  
第三次来敲门的时候，丁程鑫不等他开口就把人拉进了房间，关门落锁。  
“说说？”  
敖子逸整晚故意撩骚，心虚气短无话可说，抬眼看了下丁程鑫，忽然扬起了下巴。  
“你嘴……怎么回事？”  
丁程鑫这天把润唇膏落在了化妆间，临时找工作人员借了支，用上才发现是有颜色的，其实也只是微带点粉色而已，但是配上丁程鑫的脸就艳过了头。  
“很明显吗？”  
他下意识微张着嘴，扯了张纸巾抿上去，上嘴唇微微翘起，带着唇膏的微粉色，能看见细薄的唇纹，嘴角起了点皮，有点可爱，又有点可怜兮兮。  
看起来很好亲的样子，敖子逸心想，他就从善如流了。  
他拉过丁程鑫的手，没收住劲，已是十六岁的身体结实地撞上了他，下一秒，对方的双手就垫在了他的脑袋和门之间，捧起了他的后脑勺。这从一开始就是个带着情欲的吻，敖子逸把丁程鑫的舌头卷出来，不得章法地用力吮吸着，丁程鑫的一条腿嵌在他双腿之间，把他锁在自己的身体和房门之间，大有亲不好就别想走了的意思。他自己舌头钻进对方的口腔，一寸寸舔过他的牙龈、上颚，快要舔到咽喉的时候，丁程鑫交叠在他脑后的手指骤然用力，抓疼了他的头发。  
敖子逸甚至能听见，自己背靠的那扇门外，隔着一条走廊的距离，小伙伴们抢食的声音此起彼伏。  
虽然并非白日，但也实在算得上喧淫了。  
最终分开是因为两个人都快要喘不上气，敖子逸甚至想去某网站匿名提个问，初中生到底要接多少次吻才能学会换气。他在自己的嘴巴里尝到了莫名的脂粉味道，这下好了，丁程鑫的唇膏算是白涂了。  
两张嘴都蹭上了唇膏，又红又湿，还有点肿，倒像是开小灶单独去吃了火锅，这晚上是无论如何没法见人了。

他们俩的下体都已经半硬起来，丁程鑫勾着敖子逸的脖子退到床边。十个月的年龄差好像无法弥补，敖子逸挫气地看着两人间那一点身高差，就算是一点点，也让他所有的雄心壮志变成英雄气短。  
他弯下腰，床头立灯的灯光从他背后打过来，将丁程鑫整个笼罩在他的身影里，他靠近他的耳朵，灼热的呼吸带着酥痒钻进丁程鑫的耳道，对方几乎立刻没了声息，下半身肉眼可见地更硬了起来，敖子逸伸出舌尖去卷他的耳廓，一片湿滑，这是丁程鑫身上最敏感的器官，可能只有他知道。  
不是可能，是必须。  
成长期毛躁的性试探没有一百次也有八十回，除了最后一步几乎什么都做过了，他射在他的手上，射在他的腿缝间，甚至有一次，丁程鑫为他低下头，湿热的吐息打在他的下体上，敖子逸还没有被触碰，就连灵魂都交代了。  
没有人知道皎洁的这个人曾经在他手里变成多么糟糕的模样，射在他的嘴里，沾湿他的手指，每次高潮之后都会捧起他的脸跟他接吻，像是安抚又像是夸奖。  
丁程鑫今天十六岁了，十六年的人生里并没人比敖子逸更了解这个少年人的身体。

他托着丁程鑫的脖子，把那人向床上压去，整个人覆盖在他的身体上，一条腿卡在他双腿之间。敖子逸又回去亲了一会儿他的嘴，像是要吞吃掉那般用力，一只手掀起了丁程鑫过于宽大的白色卫衣。  
“咬住。”敖子逸声音都哑了。  
丁程鑫就真的咬住了卫衣下摆，温顺得不像话，他们暂时分开了一下，这让他觉得冷。  
下一秒丁程鑫就感到自己左边的乳头被温软湿热的口腔包裹住，无法自控地发出了微弱的低泣声。  
“到底怎么了？”  
敖子逸最终放过他胸口的时候，那里已经红肿带着水光，丁程鑫的下体已经硬得胀痛，他伸出的手却在中途被拦住，敖子逸不许他安抚自己，这让丁程鑫感到一阵感官上的委屈。  
“都没吃到蛋糕。”  
他老实地在嘬吮的间隙回答他，丁程鑫被逗乐了似的，爽朗地大笑起来，笑声被时不时的倒抽气打断，却维持了很长时间。胸腔的共鸣振得敖子逸头皮发麻，他湿热的嘴唇和舌尖在丁程鑫干燥的皮肤上划过，留下水润的痕迹。  
丁程鑫在敖子逸的鼻尖蹭到他大腿根的时候反射性地夹紧了膝盖，对方在他的阴茎顶端和根部落下许多湿热的吻。未成年的口交谈不上技巧可言，可是许多天没有发泄过的地方敏感脆弱，敖子逸吹口气他都有反应，更何况他的舌头此刻包裹着他的下体环绕打转，口腔内壁不断吮吸刺激着顶端，舌尖勾去小孔不断溢出的液体，还试探着往里戳刺，情欲和快感层层堆积，他硬了太久其实很痛，可就连这部分的疼痛都开始令他欲罢不能，丁程鑫的手无力地抓扯着对方的头发，说不清是想让他把自己整个吞下去，还是赶紧停下。  
丁程鑫浑身颤抖着射出来的时候，眼角滑过了生理性的泪水，敖子逸咽掉了一点点被射在嘴里的他的东西，倾身覆上来，下体挤在他的两腿之间，硬得发烫，他伸出舌头一点点卷走他的眼泪，可是眼泪好像流不干。  
“甜吗？”丁程鑫抽泣着问他。  
敖子逸仔细品了品自己的牙齿和上颚，“甜齁了。”他状似嫌弃。  
丁程鑫过了一个非常充实的生日，即便仗着年轻人就是身体好的优势在这日接近末尾时还打了一炮，此刻也抵不过倦意如潮水般涌来，敖子逸在他耳边胡言乱语，声音仿佛隔着水般，一层层扩散开来，听不真切，他用力睁了睁眼皮，最终还是被疲惫的海浪卷走了。

敖子逸的哥们儿刚上初二就早恋了，开头一个月酸了吧唧地天天跟他分享恋爱点滴。  
“要是能把她藏起来就好了。”本质弱鸡文艺男青年的同桌有天这样跟他说，倒是有点突破敖子逸对他的认知。  
他跟丁程鑫纯洁的肉体关系在当时已经开始了好一阵，也曾经在同桌的恋爱故事中代入过他们两人，揣摩着这到底算怎么回事，又会行至何处。是朋友么？当然；是炮友么？应该；是男朋友么？敖子逸不知道答案。

“不要。”  
彼时丁程鑫正撑在他们教室外的窗台上，找他借下节课的辅导书，脑门上带着校服袖口留下的印子。  
“你们上节物理？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“只有物理课你才能睡成这样。”敖子逸戳戳他的额头，抱臂大笑起来。  
丁程鑫却没配合他给出反应，一点微笑噙在嘴角，像被点了穴一样，连眨眼的频率都放缓。  
敖子逸也是近来才发现这人好看得无坚不摧，可是跟自己在一起的时候偶尔却会陷入这种懵着的状态，像个孩子。  
这话其实不对，他们本来就都还是孩子。  
像是脱掉了所有防御加成的英雄站在荒野里，任谁攻击都一定能得手的样子。  
可是没关系，还有自己保护他的，敖子逸在心里得意地拍拍胸口。  
他弯下腰，从下往上去看丁程鑫的脸。  
白牙尖，粉舌头。  
眼睛弯弯的，有水光，眼神温柔，任谁看蕴藏了许多情绪，可只有自己知道他其实是累了，他其实是在放空。  
大概是这个姿势造成脑部充血的原因，敖子逸不合时宜地又想起了他那个倒霉同桌。  
想藏起来吗？要把他藏起来吗？  
“不要”他脱口而出。  
好看只是丁程鑫诸多好处里极小的一部分，这人比那张脸丰富得多得多，比谁都勇敢，也比谁都温柔，他的真实值得被所有人看两眼，再多看两眼。  
敖子逸可是很大方的。  
而他也真心受用丁程鑫在自己身边时的那一点懵，带着隐秘的炫耀。

就像此刻，丁程鑫躺在他那件空荡的白色卫衣里，下摆掀在乳头以上，鼻尖红红的，嘴唇比涂过唇膏还要红肿，仰躺着看他，眼睛刚流过泪，是湿润的。  
安静又无辜。  
敖子逸知道他其实并非真的疲惫到失去意识，丁程鑫只是选择对他坦荡，坦露一切的情绪，他只是选择了敖子逸可以对他为所欲为。  
下午的游戏他们穿了毛茸茸的动物服，虽不是真的动物毛皮，但着装时间太长，丁程鑫的脖颈处仍然泛起了过敏的红，只要他愿意就可以在那里留下印记，这样不好，没有礼貌也不敬业，他们明天还有公开的拍摄行程。

“丁层鑫儿”  
“啊？”  
“我们明天穿高领好不好？”

身下的人尝起来不像蛋糕，倒有股虾饺的味道，带着烟火气的食物味道让人倍感温暖，也让人饥肠辘辘。  
“你摸我一下。”除了敖子逸，再没有别人会在生日这天让寿星为自己服务了。  
寿星半翻了身，侧躺着向敖子逸伸出手去，用手指戳了他一下腰际的肋骨。  
“不是说祝我身体快乐吗？”他说着又翻过半圈，趴在了床上。  
敖子逸被他一戳，仿佛心扉豁然洞开，人像麻木了般，动动手脚都一时失去了知觉。  
他的脖子上生出一层鸡皮疙瘩，很奇怪，广州明明是很暖的。敖子逸几乎是立刻意识到他喜欢这个，他喜欢丁程鑫这样拿他没有办法，他喜欢他为自己坦露所有情绪，他喜欢他在自己面前放下无谓的责任感，喜欢他为自己全身的擦碰担惊受怕，喜欢他怕自己疼，喜欢他因为怕自己疼的纵容，喜欢他为自己在床上哭叫。  
他也喜欢他像这样，背上优美的肌肉线条顺着蝴蝶骨的生长方向延伸，他还带一点卷的头毛被汗水弄得湿漉漉的，脖子后面那块白皙的皮肤早已变成了淡粉色。  
他也喜欢他出现在自己最淫荡的春梦里，并把那些梦变成现实。  
涂了润滑剂的手指碰到穴口，无论后来再有多少次，丁程鑫都会反射般地夹紧敖子逸的手臂，丁程鑫在发抖，敖子逸空了一只手轻抚他的后背，温柔地去捏他的脖子肉，另一只手湿滑的指尖也侵入了他的入口，丁程鑫忽然发出了他自己也难以想象的绵软呻吟，身体瘫软下来，水一样化在敖子逸的手里。  
即便做了很久的前戏，第一次仍毫无意外得痛苦非常，丁程鑫觉得自己被一次次挤压得支离破碎，可又一次次被敖子逸拼凑起来，在他身体里的那个人被他哭得不敢动，两个人以挑战颈椎极限的姿势偏着头和对方接吻，都疼得满头大汗，没有满室缱绻春情，倒像是一对苦命鸳鸯，  
这就是爱吗？敖子逸想，可这怎么能不是爱呢，不然谁能撑过这样漫长的受刑。  
后来还真有了一点快感，说不清是不是来源于心理上的满足，可是感受是真实的。无论给出什么样的刺激，丁程鑫的身体总是给出最忠实的反应，敖子逸在他的身体里能够清晰感知到他急促的喘息、流泪的哽咽和面对自己时的不堪一击。  
他把手伸到丁程鑫的前面摩挲，拇指指腹抵着顶部的小孔按压，怀里的人忽然挣扎得像一条脱水的鱼，包裹着自己的肠道也抽搐起来，他几乎也要高潮了，可是不够，还不够。  
高潮之后的丁程鑫又陷入了发懵的状态，眯眼躺着，任由敖子逸在他身上留下一个个记号，然后在某一个时刻，他抬起手擦掉了敖子逸脸颊上潮湿的痕迹。

敖子逸在最后时刻抽了出来，射在了两个人身上，再脏兮兮地腻歪一会儿，等到仰面躺下的时候，余光发现丁程鑫左耳后的鬓角不知什么时候沾上了白色的液体，便凑过去俯身舔掉了。  
“甜吗？”丁程鑫半眯着眼睛问他。  
“凉的。”敖子逸老老实实答非所问，说完又低下头。  
丁程鑫头皮发麻，被他舔得心里发怵，偏过头正色警告说：“不来了，射多了会长不高。”  
这是天底下最可怕的威胁了。  
敖子逸一秒坐直身体，乖乖躺倒，背后灵一样从后面抱住他，这姿势其实有点费劲，可是他执着于此，理直气壮地说小说里都是这么写的。丁程鑫想说你没事能不能少看两本网络低俗文学，正这么想着，环绕腰侧的双臂收了收紧，顿时就没了原则。

刚刚高潮过的后面还很湿软，肌肤相贴的姿势，敖子逸的下半身很快又有了抬头的迹象，在穴口的边缘试探，丁程鑫用胳膊肘怼他，“耍赖是小狗啊。”  
背后灵正埋头嗅颈窝，闻言赶紧“汪”了一声，生怕他反悔似的。  
丁程鑫这天是真的累了，推人也用不上劲，所幸尚未完全陷入迷糊的懵态，“那叫声好听的。”  
敖子逸肺活量惊人，“汪”出了一整首《生日快乐》。  
十六岁零一天的男孩儿笑得发抖，挣扎着翻了个身，变成跟他面对面的姿态。  
“不是这个，”他伸手拍拍敖子逸的脸，“弟弟的反义词？”  
丁程鑫的手指关节明显，拍在脸上都能感觉到圆滑的指节，给他帮忙的时候快感都会来得汹涌些，敖子逸也只敢在心里默默回味。他撅起下嘴唇，一副认真在苦恼的样子，眼睛忽然亮了起来，健气又得意。  
“姐姐”他叫。  
他该生气的，丁程鑫想，可却无法阻止自己忽然心软成一份蛋白糖霜。那两个字被他叫得蓬松绵密，没有戏谑的意思，却好像带着温度，又暖又缠人。  
敖子逸笑得欢快又真挚，过长的刘海偏向一边，湿润的嘴唇微微张开，露出那一口不太整齐的牙齿，像是某种小动物，丁程鑫跟小动物们不太熟，但他确定那是某种极为稀有的小动物，乖巧又狡猾，讲话颠三倒四，却有着能磨死人的舌头和牙齿。  
要是能藏起来就好了，丁程鑫想。  
藏起来，他的好与不好、舌头牙齿都不需要你们知道，碰上自己心情好的时候也可以带出去，给你们看看他的眼睛他的毛发，但只能看看，不许摸的。  
强压下从尾椎骨升腾起的莫名酥意，他伸出双手去蹂躏对方的脸颊，捏出各种扭曲的形状。  
“再给你一次机会。”  
“锅！锅锅锅！”

“哎你说，我们现在算是在一起了吗？”  
被问这句话的时候，丁程鑫紧闭着双眼，不是困的，只是不敢相信自己意志薄弱，最后竟真被敖子逸得逞，又摸射了一次。整个人腰塌腿酸精神恍惚，灵魂出窍飘浮在半空。  
他在半空之中看着几分钟前还为所欲为的小混蛋坐起身来，从背后慢慢地凑近自己。他已经不是小孩子了，丁程鑫想，抱住自己的手臂坚实稳定， 这大半年来简直称得上长势喜人，可是小心翼翼横挂在他身上的样子，还是像条海带精；生怕得到否定回答的闪亮眼睛，也蕴藏和小时候一样的热度。  
敖子逸其实挺会察言观色，他看着丁程鑫飞速颤动的睫毛觉得此时应该叫声好听的，“哥，哥哥”。  
丁程鑫睁开眼睛飞速瞥他一眼，又闭上，看起来像是有些恼。  
“不是一直都在一起么？”  
海带精无声地笑咧到耳根，满意地趴回了窝，关了灯闭上眼睛，依旧执拗地抱紧了哥哥的腰。

如果愿意，这个小孩子可以拥有自己的整个十六岁。  
丁程鑫忽然有些难过，在月光之下。

THE END


End file.
